powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Treasure Hunt
Plot Flamestar, DevilMerman, Stormar and Quakelord are trying to take the jewels from Treasure Shrine, but they were sealed away by the guardians. The 5 teens are ready to finish the job to become Power Rangers fight a new threat. Characters Treasure Hunter Rangers Allies * Professor Goodeve * Roy * Joseph * Elite Rangers Villains * Elemental Emperor - The Evil Overlord who was split into four in the beginning but Stormar, Flamestar, DevilMerman and Quakelord combines together to become the an Overlord. Air Tribe * Stormar * Stornado * Whirlgrunts Monsters *Turborg Fire Tribe * Flamestar * Moltox * Flamers Monsters *Magmorg Water Tribe * DevilMerman * Pteromaid - hybrid of Loinfish & Mermaid * Aquaticks Monsters *Spoutsprayer Earth Tribe * Quakelord * Golem * Groundlings Monsters *Treehulk Arsenal * Treasure Morphers * Red Truck Sword * Black Tank Axe * Blue SUV Blaster * Yellow Jeep Hammer * Pink Van Tracker * Orange Race Cannon * Light Blue Boat Fighting Fins * Green Jet Boomerang * Purple Train Lance * Aerial Plane Spear Zords * Truck Drive Zord◆ * Tank Drive Zord◆ * SUV Drive Zord◆ * Jeep Drive Zord◆ * Van Drive Zord◆ * Racer Drive Zord◆ * Boat Drive Zord◆ * Jet Drive Zord◆ * Train Drive Zord◆ * First-Class Drive Zord◆ * Fire Rescue Drive Zord◆ * Control Rescue Drive Zord◆ * Police Rescue Drive Zord◆ * Helicopter Rescue Drive Zord◆ * Ambulance Rescue Drive Zord◆ Megazords * Treasure Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ * Sigma Megazord◆◆◆◆ * Octane Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * FirstClass Megazord◆ * Super ValveMax Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ * Rescue Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes * Episode 1: The Treasure Adventure (First appearance of Jeremy, Lance, Zachary, Cerina, Allison, Professor Goodeve, Roy, John, Stormar, Flamestar, DevilMerman, and QuakeLord) * Episode 2: Gems Recovery * Episode 3: Ranger Red (Treasure Megazord debuts) * Episode 4: Ranger Blue * Episode 5: Ranger Yellow * Episode 6: Ranger Black * Episode 7: Ranger Pink * Episode 8: Grand Prix (Hector, Janelle, Mia and Miles debuts in this episode) * Episode 9: Racing for the Gold (Racer Drive Zords debuts) * Episode 10: Boat Ride * Episode 11: Mystery of Mermaid (Boat Drive Zord, and Pteromaid debuts) * Episode 12: Flight School (Jet Drive Zord debuts) * Episode 13: Flying Lesson * Episode 14: Train Ride (Train Drive Zord debuts in this episode) * Episode 15: Earthquake Chaos (Golem debuts) * Episode 16: The Teamwork (Sigma Megazord debuts) * Episode 17: Nothing to Lose * Episode 18: Summer Time (Octane Megazord debuts) * Episode 19: Treasure in Mayan * Episode 20: The Bronze Warrior (Alex Humphrey's first appearance) * Episode 21: Bronze Skill (Introducing: FirstClass Megazord) * Episode 22: Power of 10 * Episode 23: Tornado's Rage (Stornado debuts) * Episode 24: Blow you Away * Episode 25: Volcano Eruption (Moltox debuts) * Episode 26: Mermaid Love * Episode 27: Tree Beast * Episode 28: Treasure Scavenger Hunt * Episode 29: Seafood Wonderland * Episode 30: Octopus in Japan * Episode 31: Fire Frenzy * Episode 32: Earth * Episode 33: Cold-Blood * Episode 34: New Zords Developed (Rescue Zords debuts) * Episode 35: Mecha Power (Rescue Megazord debuts) * Episode 36: Treasure in China * Episode 37: Egyptian Treasure * Episode 38: Stornado Training * Episode 39: The Remaining Gems * Episode 40: Elite Teamwork (Elite Team up) * Episode 41: The Heroes saves the Day * Episode 42: Earth Destruction (Golem gets destroyed by the Rangers from being put into the lava) * Episode 43: Water washes Fire Away (Moltox gets destroyed by the Power Rangers' Water technique Power) * Episode 44: Mermaid Despair (Pteromaid gets destroyed by Power Rangers) * Episode 45: Wind Howl (Stornado gets destroyed by the Power Rangers) * Episode 46: Empire Rise * Episode 47: Darkness Unite (This Episode states that Stormar, Flamestar, DevilMerman and QuakeLord combines their powers and transform into the Elemental God named Elemental Emperor) * Episode 48: Chaos in the City * Episode 49: Troubles on Earth * Final Episode - End of the Line (Elemental Emperor was destroyed by the Power Rangers) See Also